


Stitches to the Heart

by DeathDragons246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How am I an inventor if i can't even event!? I'm broken. I'm an even bigger failure then i was back then. Please, someone help me! Can't you see i'm screaming for help? That i'm pleading for you?! Where are you guys...? I'm losing a battle to a little thing called life all because i'm back at the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back at the Cave

Tony's POV-

I'm back at the cave. I'm back at the cave! Why? Why am I back here? Please? I'm alone. It's dark. I need help. I need you guys, i need my team. I groan in frustration. "Hello?"

"Stark." A deep, deadly voice replies.

"Who are you?" 

"No one important at the moment."

"Not important?! You chained me to a wall and i don't even know who your are! And that's not important?!"

"Yes. Now watch your tone with me Stark."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He put a strip of duct tape on my mouth, silencing me. I roll my eyes, so practical.

"I'm sure your wondering why your here?"

I nod. It's all i can do.

"Good. Your a barging chip. I want SHEILD'S weapons and technology."

I looked into his eyes. They were so dark that they almost looked black. I thought he was crazy. SHEILD nor Fury would make a deal with him. Not over me, at least. That's when he decided to rip the tape off but i don't show any signs of pain. Weakness can go screw itself.

"Now. Tell me. Did you build any of those weapons?"

"Why would I tell you? You have proven to me that your an asshole. And i don't like assholes."

"Just answer the question"

"No. I didn't."

"Now. You see. You don't like assholes and i don't like liars. Your a liar Tony. I looked into your back round. You were nicknamed the 'Merchant of Death' for the type of weapons you would make."

"No..."

"Guys, you know what to do to the liars!" With that he walked away and his spot was replaced by three muscular men.

"Hey guys. What'cha need?" I say to be humerus. I immediately snap my mouth shut when i see the middle man hold up something silver so it glimmers in the little glow of the light. It's a needle.


	2. Speak No More

Tony's POV-

"Heheheh, A needle? What'cha need that for?" I say. I'm sweating. I see black thread hanging from the needle and I now know what they're going to do. Please, don't do what I think your going to do. 

"Your a liar. And boss doesn't like liars." The guy in the the middle states playing with the needle. "Hold his head down. Make sure he doesn't move it or this will hurt worse."

The guy on the right moves towards me and "pushes", more like slams, my head into the wall. "Hey hey hey. Don't do this. I can get you money. Money? You want some money? I'll get you money. How much?" They just stare at me. "No. No money? What else do you like? I can get you anything." 

The guy holding my head to the wall grips my chin and slams it up word, shutting me up. "He does talk a lot. How do your friends put up with you?"

All I can do is look at him. The one in the middle moves up and glares at me. "This won't hurt. Us of course. But you? I can't say how much pain you'll be in." 

He takes the needle and stabs my top and bottom lip, pulling it and the yarn through them both, repeating it over and over. I know I have tears in my eyes and i'm whimpering, but it hurts like hell. I look at the guy on the left who is standing behind the others. He looks me straight in the eyes. He has a frown on his face and his eyes are pained. He's eyes are a bright-shining-sparkling green. I've seen those eyes before, but i don't remember the face. The guy who was sowing my lips shut finally finished. My lips burned and I tasted blood in my mouth, wishing i could spit it out but couldn't. The two turned around looking at the one who looked like he felt bad for me, his face went back to being blank.

The one in the middle spoke. "Tony Star shall speak no more."


	3. Fury

Tony's POV-

I hung my head when the three goons left. I kept wondering, kept trying to 'wrap' my head around on 'why' the one on the left didn't do anything. Why he didn't help them. It was like he thought it was wrong. I shook my head, i was probably just imagining his sadness. I looked up when i heard the door open and there boss walked in the room.

"Fury called. He wants to see you." Sure enough the three goons wheel in a tv screen like thing with the words incoming call on it. I'm gonna decide to nick name the main guy Black Eyes, because his eyes were black. That's so not normal. Black Eyes clicked the green circle thing and sure enough Fury's face popped up.

"Charles." Fury growled as soon as he saw Black Eyes. Well now i know his real name. That's amazing. "What do you want with Tony?!"

"I want your weapons and technology, Fury. So i took one of your team members."

I snort witch earns me a glare from Charles. Fury won't give Charles anything for me. No one will. I'm not that useful.

"Show me Tony. I need to know he's alive."

Charles chuckled. "Of course." He angled the screen so it pointed at me.

"Tony!" He exclaimed, but then he noticed how my lips were sown shut. "What did they do?!" He growled.

All i can do is blink and nod to acknowledge Fury. I want to scream at him to not give Charles anything, that i'll be okay. And i'm pretty sure he saw that to because he looked at me with pity. "Tony. Stay strong. We will find a way to get you out of there."

I nod. Please, I need you guys.


	4. Alone

Tony's POV-

Fury turned back to Charles. "We're not giving you anything, Charles."

All Charles did was chuckle and pull out a knife. "It's okay. Everytime you refuse to give me anything. Stark get's it. Not you. Not any other Avenger." He took the knife and stabbed me in the arm.   
It took all of my effort to not cry out and rip the stitches out. I did NOT want my lips resown. Just. No. The last thing I saw before I blacked out in pain was Charles turned off the screen to a very, and i mean VERY, pissed Fury, living up to his name i quess. Then all i saw was darkness. Alone, in the blackness of my mind.


	5. Help?

Tony's POV-

I felt a tap on my shoulder. What? I'm not at home. I'm at the cave.No ones here. No one who likes me. I don't want to open my eyes but i force them open anyway. I'm met with those bright forest-emerald eyes. Wait. What?

"Mr. Stark?" The greened eyes man asked.

I replied with a humble 'Hm?'

"Stay alive. Okay?"

I must of got a look of suprise because he rolled his eyes. He whispered,"I'm going to get you out. Stay alive, Mr. Stark."

He then left without a word. Help? I ask myself, then drifted back into a deep, dark sleep.


	6. Tears

Tears

Tony's POV-

 

I awoke and there was fricken Charles standing in front of me. Yay. Is he...? Yes. He is. Not hammer. What the hell is he gonna do with a hammer?!

"Morning sunshine." Charles said, when he saw that I awoken. I ignore him which earns me a slap. Okay. bad idea.

I look up at him. I want to spit in his face. Want to cuss, yell, and scream him out. I just want out of here. I just want help. Speaking of help, what ever happened to the guy with the forest eyes? I look around, trying to find him, but i don't see him any where. Where is he? The other guys are here. Did they hurt him? I hope not. I attempt to sigh but fail do to the my mouth being sown shut.I look back at Charles who is smiling darkly. Uh Oh.

3rd Person's POV-

Charles took the hammer and held it in a death grip, slowly bringing it up. Tony studied him, trying to figure out what he was gonna do but already knew. He clenched his eyes shut holding in the unshed tears, silently hoping the green eyed man or Fury and the team would come and save him. That's when Charles summoned all his strength and swung the hammer. 


	7. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT'S IT'S SO SHORT

No ones POV:

Tony's eyes squeezed shut more as he screamed in pain. His whole body shook as he lost all feeling in his hand, his arm caving and sheirking in pain. He felt the blood stream fown his hand as Charles added more hits, this time to all of his fingers, feeling the bones dig into the muscle. Before he could help it, Tony had tears streaming from his eyes and flowing down his cheeks like rivers. "STOP! STOP IT!" He shouted, pleading.

Tony saw the smirk on Charles's face as he walked away, letting out a "As you wish." and dropping the hammer to the ground.

Tony threw his head back as, trying to will his tears to stop. All he knew was he would never be able to ever use his hand again. How would he be able to build? How can you be an inventer if you can invent?

Tony let out an angry shout of "Dam it!" as he forced one of his eyes open, it being only half way. The last thing he saw was thise bright shining forest green eyes as he drifted off into unconsciousness from the agonizing pain.


	8. Saved?

The hench man made sure no one else was around before his form changed and shifted until the trickster himself was standing in all his black, green, and gold glory.

Loki had a frown on his face as he examined the inventors hand and ripped stiches that left Tony's mouth torn. "Oh Tony..." The god sighed sadly, moving a hand to heal the male's lips. He would've done it to his hand too, but it was too damaged. It would have to heal a little first.

He moved, his long legs giving him graceful strides and soundless steps as he looked for bandages. When he did find the bandage wrap, he moved to Tony and wrapped up the inventors right hand.

Loki slowly unlocked all of the restraints and gently threw Tony over his shoulder, looking around before dissapearing with the younger male.

_I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you out sooner Tony. I really wish I could have gotten you out of here right away._


End file.
